


Imagination is key

by RavenWolfCooper



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Veronica is nonbinary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolfCooper/pseuds/RavenWolfCooper
Summary: Veronica is the sassy imaginary friend of Chandler who was gone for a long time for her childhood but came back at the beginning of senior year through a promise. Now Veronica helps Chandler in any way possible, mostly on the dating side of things as Veronica notices Heather’s interest in her friends also called Heather.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	1. Promises

Heather Chandler,

Very rich,

Very popular family,

Yet,

Incredibly lonely.

The little lonely Chandler was in her room playing with the toys she got that day. They were from her dad that just threw them to her so she would be busy with at least something. Heather looked at the toys before and frowned. These aren’t fun to play with, she thought annoyed. She tossed them aside, starting to look for something else she could play with. 

She opened her toy box and quickly closed it again. Nothing was fun to play with in there, she wanted something else.

Something she didn’t have and no matter how hard she tried could get that one thing she wanted.

UGH I want a friend!, She thought and looked down to the ground narrowing her eyes in anger before she dropped the whole anger facade sadness taking its place. It wasn’t fair! Every time she tried to make friends her father would come in between her and her new friend.

Then it’s because the friend isn’t good enough, then she’s too busy for friends, then the new friend was actually just out for her money.

There were so many reasons already and she was just six!

Heather sat on the ground pondering what could make her boredom go away, then an idea popped up.

I might not have any friends… But I can make one! She thought happily to herself before thinking of what kind of friend she wants.

Boys have cooties so a girl! She began to think

And well she has to be a pretty girl! Because pretty girls are nice. I want her to have blue eyes. My nanny has blue eyes and she is super nice to me so it must be the eyes! Girls with brown hair are pretty so brown hair it is! Many girls have long hair though so I want her to have short hair!

Obviously her thought process wasn’t in detail, but it was good enough to suddenly have a girl standing in front of her. Blue eyes and short brown hair were her features, not much depth or personality, but she was there.

"Hello my name is Veronica Sawyer! Your new friend!" 

"Finally! Veronica you're my new bestht friend!" Young Chandler exclaimed smiling brightly to her new friend.

From there everything was a blur, they did absolutely everything together. From little things like breakfast to going to boring gatherings together. Veronica also helped Heather with the things she was forced into learning.

Like today,

Eight year old Heather was playing the violin, well she was trying. It sounded absolutely horrible and she was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

“Calm down Heather,” Veronica piped up out of nowhere, floating in the air.

Heather jumped, having been too focused on her violin to have noticed Veronica coming forward. She almost even dropped her violin, happy when she realised she didn’t.

“God Veronica where did you come from?” She asked before already realising her mistake when it was too late.

“The back of your mind?”

“Yeah I get it Veronica I messed up, shut up,” Heather said, pushing Veronica away by the head, making her spin in the air.

Veronica crossed her arms as she spun around in the air making sure she spun to have her right side up again.

“Anyways you’re getting ahead of yourself. You literally started violin lessons about a week ago.”

“So?”

“So you’ll get better over time and you’ll make your father proud. Just keep practicing and I promise you’ll be amazing in no time!” Veronica said stretching her arms out into the air excited.

Heather looked over at her best friend, blinking slowly before sighing.

“You know I do not have the patients for that,” Heather said letting the violin off of her shoulder it getting uncomfortable for her.

“Fine I bet you can’t play the most simple song ever,” Veronica said shaking her head

“Try me I can!” Chandler said putting her violin back on her shoulder and started practicing just as long, until she could play an easy song flawlessly.

Just like that Veronica kept Heather company. Whether it be talking to her in the morning while she eats breakfast, criticizing her pickiness over what she should wear, laughing at her jokes or telling her goodnight, she never felt as though she had to spend a day alone

Veronica became more like a real person too. Her features became more detailed, her personality came to the surface, Heather even decided that she was one year older than her.

Sadly though.

All good things must come to an end.

Slowly, but surely Veronica started fading away. Little Heather didn't notice it at first.

Eleven year old Veronica frowned as she tried to get the attention of her ten year old friend.

"Heather! Can you hear me?!" She called out trying to get loud enough to get Heather's imagination forward.

Heather just went on with her activity not hearing the friend she created.

"HEATHER LISTEN TO ME," Veronica screamed causing Heather to perk up and turn around towards her, hand on her chest over her heart as it was beating loudly thanks to the scare.

"Right Veronica... Sorry I've been busy with homework. It should be way less for my grade," The young Chandler frowned as she looked at her best friend.

"I know that you are. I just need to talk to you urgently though."

"Why? Is something wrong?" The blond looked worried. If Veronica wanted to talk about something so serious it can't be good.

“Okay so listen.. your imagination is slowly fading away and before you say anything that happens with basically everyone. The older you get it’s only natural you slowly start losing your creative flow. Now the problem is,” She paused this was way harder to say then she originally thought it was. “That I am fading”

You’re,” Heather paused not wanting to believe it. She breathed in as her eyes got a glint to them. “Leaving, aren’t you?”

“I-,” Veronica tried to start, but couldn’t think of any reply that Heather would believe or what would cheer her up. “Yes, I am”

Heather sniffled, quickly wiping the tears that slowly made their way over her cheeks.

“I..I don’t want to say goodbye to you just yet,” She said looking up at her brown haired friend with sad eyes. “I can’t! You’ve been my one and only friend! What will I do without you?!” 

“I don’t know Heather. I wish I could stay here and be your friend forever. I just can’t.” 

Why was it so hard to explain? Why did she have to go? Was there anything she could do?

But there is.

There is one thing she could do.

The brown haired girl looked up at her blond friend.

“I can make a promise.”

“A promise?” The little Chandler perked up, fresh tears still streaming down her face.

“I can make the promise that even if I fade, when you need me the most I will be there for you.”

Heather sniffled and wiped her tears once more.

“You pinky promise?”

“I pinky promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add that if you like this au and wanna follow it more closely I have an tumblr called 'all-in-my-head-au'. So check it out of you want to. Have a great day guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	2. Chapter 2 - Re-meeting an old face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler is sad about the dissapearance of her best friend, well she'll be seeing them in the future soon enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long wait you guys, I haven't had any drive to write literally anything, but I'm back and got motivation to start writing this story again! So let's go yall!

Years later we find Heather Chandler sitting at the familiar popular table.

The irony in finding two more Heathers and becoming the most known group in the school was still high.

It was one of the days where Heather Chandler was awfully quiet.

These are days where the other Heathers were genuinely concerned for their friend.

There were at least two days in the year where she would just shut down and barely talk to anyone.

Even to them, her best friends, at least that’s what they liked to think.

Today she had one of the days in the year again. She didn’t talk much to anyone and she tried to get home as quick as she could.

Heather Duke and Heather McNamara saw their friend leave again and looked at each other worried.

“I don’t understand,” Heather Duke spoke up, frustrated. She had been wrecking her brain to find something she could react weird on, only to think of nothing.

“Me neither, she only reacts this heavy ever since… Well… you know who, died,” Heather McNamara said looking down at the ground.

They both hated to see their friend like this. It was like she was broken and had to go home in order to cry.

They decided this was the end of their conversation though. Duke stepped in her jeep, quickly followed by Mac who obviously sat in the passenger's seat as they drove off. Duke brought Mac home and then went home herself.

Only for about 4 years they knew about this day and for 4 years they couldn’t figure out what it was that got their friend so sad.

Meanwhile with the red clad girl she couldn’t help the tears from flowing. She wished she wouldn’t have to cry about something so simple and stupid.

She was crying from the memories of her imaginary friend.

She was crying for something so…

Childish

Yet she did.

She cried until she ran out of tears,

And she hated it.

She would rather be with her friends right now, talking, laughing, just having fun in general.

But no. She just had to be sad about the friend she lost, who isn’t even fucking real.

She laid in bed in her favorite robe, clutching a pillow to her chest.

It was so quiet. She could barely stand it.

…

"You missed me that much huh?"

Chandler fell out of bed from the sudden voice behind her.

"What in the entire fuck?!" She screeched out turning around to see who the fuck was in her room and if she needed to scream for her life.

There was a girl with blue eyes, short brown hair. A teenager, around 17 years probably. She didn’t look half bad, that's for sure.

Chandler decided she could take on the teenager if needed standing tall to try and intimidate. Normally it would work, but for this girl it didn't. She didn't back down at all actually. As if she's known her for her entire life.

Heather still however stood tall to not show any weaknesses.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?!" She roared, nobody was home anyways. She didn't have a nanny for the longest time and her dad was always gone anyways.

"Don't remember your own creation?" 

“Own.. Creation? What the fuck do you mean?” Chandler spat out at the girl who suddenly appeared in her house.

“Hey you can’t blame me, I kept my promise,” The girl was now floating into the air, looking like she was laying in a hammock. There was no hammock.

“Promise?!” 

Chandler couldn’t begin to even think how ridiculous this whole situation was. First the girl shows up, then she says she’s Chandler’s creation, then starts about some promise and now she is floating in the air like some fantasy character.

“Yes promise. Remember? When you need me the most I’ll be right here,” The girl said giving an amused smirk to the girl in red. “Also could you be a dear and not call me a girl in your head anymore? You kinda changed my gender from girl to fuck gender.”

“What does that mean?”

“Non-binary. You made me! You should know.”

“I have no idea who you are!”

“Dig very deep in your memory and you’ll find who I am.”

“Just for the love of god, tell me.” 

“As if you have any love for god left. Fine,” The ghost like person said as they stood back on the ground like a normal person.

“I’m your friendly neighborhood imaginary best friend. The one you made so many years ago to now come back and help you with the thing you need the most.”

Now this was the most ridiculous of ridiculous. An imaginary best friend?

“Listen my age didn’t decrease in my head. I’m not that childish and naive to have an imaginary best friend at age sixteen,” Chandler said while glaring into the person in front of her.

“Ugh I see your old man has gotten to you. I disappeared because of your lack of imagination. It happens to every child. I’m back thanks to our promise.”

“You keep fucking mentioning this promise of yours, but I quite frankly have no idea what you are talking about,”

“Alright fine fine I’ll explain everything and not be so vague,” The person said, causing Heather to groan and sigh in relief.

“I’m Veronica, the girl you made so many years ago to battle your loneliness. I started to disappear thanks to your creativity sapping away-” Veronica was cut off by Heather causing them to roll their eyes.

“Creativity sapping away? What?”

“If you would let me finish then we will come a long way,” The blue clad person rolled their eyes. “Alright so I had to leave, but we made a promise that I would come back if you really needed it. So here I am, apparently you need help.”

Chandler tried to cut Veronica who immediately shut up by putting a finger on her lips. “Hush, I still wanted to say something. Besides you were literally crying about my memory,” The tall piece of shit said.

Heather gasped, offended, “Did not!”

“Did too”

“Did **not**!!”

“....Did too”

“Did-”

“Okay getting off topic, so in order to help your sorry ass, you need to first tell me what’s going on and you need help with.”

Chandler sighed and nodded, she had processed everything in this situation and well… It’s worth a shot right? 

“You might wanna sit down for this one, it’s gonna be a long one.”

Veronica ‘Sawyer’ just simply smirked and sat onto the bed, one knee tucked up into their now flat chest ready to listen to everything her best friend had to say.


End file.
